


He likes the warm and sunny spots

by will_p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hammocks, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: «Buono, cavernicolo, sto oziando.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt " _Steve/Danny, amaca_ " di [anybeaver](http://anybeaver.livejournal.com) ♥ @ [Notte Bianca #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/25417.html) ([maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)); per il titolo invece [abbiamo scomodato Eliot](http://www.moggies.co.uk/html/oldpssm.html#gumbie).

«McGarrett, mi sono sbagliato.»   
  
«Mh?»   
  
«Non sei un robot. Voglio dire, i robot non conoscono i piaceri della vita come questo, non sono costruiti per oziare, no? Quindi non sei un robot. È un piacere annunciarti che ci sono buone probabilità che tu sia un essere umano, Steven.»   
  
«Grazie,» dice Steve, col tono a metà tra il perplesso e il compiaciuto che adotta sempre per i ragionamenti di Danny che non hanno il minimo senso ma non sembrano avercela direttamente con lui. Danny dev’essere davvero di buon umore. «Adesso smettila di gesticolare.»   
  
«Non mi piace quando attenti alle mie libertà personali, Steven,» protesta Danny allegramente, ma si appoggia di buon grado le mani sulla pancia e si lascia manipolare a piacimento finché Steve non è riuscito ad incastrarli ben bene sull’amaca, le gambe intrecciate e un braccio attorno alle spalle di Danny, che ha la testa appoggiata sul suo petto. La mano libera serve per, alternativamente, tenere la bottiglia di birra e cercare di entrare nei pantaloni di Danny.   
  
«Buono, cavernicolo,» dice Danny, scacciando con uno schiaffetto la mano di Steve che stava virando con nonchalance verso sud. Ha gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione più beata di questo mondo. «Sto oziando.»   
  
È come un grosso gatto, Danny, un grosso gatto rosso che ha trovato l’angolino perfetto sul davanzale della finestra dove dormicchiare nel sole di metà pomeriggio ed ha deciso che dedicherà le prossime sedici ore a fare esattamente quello e niente, _niente_ potrà impedirglielo. Il cielo è azzurro, l’ombra degli alberi fresca, Danny è tra le sue braccia senza cravatta e Steve non trova proprio la forza, dentro di sé, di prendersela per le avances respinte.   
  
Ha tutto il pomeriggio davanti, d’altronde.


End file.
